My Daddy's a Vampire
by SliverFlick
Summary: This isn't your regular rushed Baby Bella. Oh, no. I've had time to meditate this thing - I've thought it over, made it as realistic as possible. So come, read - enjoy the fun, caotic ride Bella is put through as she grows up with vampires.
1. Chapter 1

_All the Baby Bella's don't satisfy me. They're not written as well as I'd hoped._

I look up at the sky, my eyes are tearing up. The moon looks down, its eye twinkling and mocking me. Though the moon is out, it's dark and the stars have hidden themselves behind gloomy clouds. I see the flashing images in the stars, blurry and uncertain imagines of Edward and someonelse, though their face is jagged and rough. I release a deep breath, frustrated. Jasper sees this, and raised a pale comforting hand to my arm.

"What is it, Alice?" He whispers, nuzzling my neck. It instantly comforts me; I shiver, sinking into his embrace.

"Something is coming," I say, gripping his hand. "I cannot see well. Just Edward and a girl, then a baby." I throw out a grunt of deep irritation when I relise how blind I am in this vision - it's all foggy - as if through a dirty lens.

"Don't worry," he mummers, one naughty hand travelling up my thigh. I grip the balcony.

"Jasper!" I giggle, momentarily distracted.

As Jasper distracts me, the thought is lost, but I know it will arise again; I can feel - I just hope it's worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

**I only had it up for a few moments, and I had a fav! I feel loved! Watch out, angst. Sorry if there's not enough detail. Do you think I should carry on with present tense or do past tense? Anything you want, just PM or comment. I think I'll change this to angst, what do you think?  
**

I sit, staring blankly at the ivory keys of the piano. I feel a dark, twisted pain stirring at the bottom of my stomach, as if I've been ripped away from my life source and it's crippling. The keys are shinning dimly in the low light of the music room, and I have an urge to press the keys, create a sound fit for the worthiest of Queens, but I cannot think.

I feel pain.

I draw in a sharp gasp as I realise it. Is it possible? I don't want to believe it. I push my fingers down on the keys, forcibly, hoping to drown out my thoughts – it doesn't work. In the past, I felt a stabing jelousy, ( when I gaze upon the couples) but never like this. My brow furrorws as my music because more agressive and starts to agigtate my family downstairs. I wish to stop, but I cannot.

_Edward, _Esme called, _What is wrong? _I hear a rustle of papers as she turns over her page, trying not to be too concerned.

My answer is, _Nothing. _It comes out just above a whisper and it is only then I relise how much the pain effecting me. My body starts tingling, as if I feel something - something. I know it's coming and so does Alice. Her gentle footsteps hurry up the staircase, her mind reeling,

"Edward," she says outloud, for the whole family to hear. She enters the musicroom, her flurry of worry and pale skin. "Something is coming, but I don't know..." She sighs deeply, "It's so fustrating!" She glares at my keys, and I feel I'm not the only one who wants to batter the keys.

I say nothing, but gentle my music, though it is the opposite of what I feel. Alice raises the corner of her lip, and Jasper calms his powers. It should be perfect, the sound of cheerful music filling the air, the small and quiet chatter of my family downstairs - it's anything but. Just when I smell something - two scents merged together and the sound of two beating hearts. One is calm, the other is erratic. But one scent, it sounds out the most.

_Edward, no! _

_Think, Edward!_

_Emmett, hold him back!_

The scent, pretty and inviting is strong and powerful, bringing me to my knees. I don't think – I act. Then, there is tugging, growls and blurs of blond and black. I am being dragged away, but with difficulty. I struggle, wanting that blood, wanting that sweetness to coat my dry throat; to quench my desire. I kick, and slap, I tug, I growl, but they hold me down.

Why do they hold me down? I just want that sweet necter.

~.~

"Bella," I coo, brushing my nose against cold one. "Shh..." I place her fiddling form in the back of my car, smoothing down her curly brown hair. Her glossy brown eyes gaze at me, questionly and adorably. I shake my head, tracing her cheek. "Okay," I say, entering my place at the drivers' wheel. "We are going for a ride."

With one last glance to the worn down, cop house, I smile.

I am free.

Then, we take off. We naiagte through the lush green shrubs and trees, climbing over rocks and driving through small puddles. I don't know where we're going - but it's somewhere. Maybe, after this ride, well jump into the river together - we'll drown, happily and everything will be alright. I look to Isabella, but she is asleep - the rocking of the car is putting her to sleep. I keep my eyes on her, before turning to the front, where I see a clearing.

Maybe, I think, maybe I drown only myself and save Bella.

Yes, that is what I'll do.


End file.
